Crazi Zutara Week 2010!
by Crazichi123
Summary: WooHoo! Zutara Week 3 years running! This is great! It's my first Zutara Week and I am UBER excited! I hope you like my ideas for my prompts this year! Enjoy! because this week is going to be a Zutarians paradise!
1. Prompt 1: Family

Hello all and welcome to ZUTARA WEEK 2010! I am so excited, and the first promt is . . . FAMILY! This is my first Zutara Week and i'm PUMPED! So now, I will leave you to your Zutara Week fluff!

This is set somewhere between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Avatar. If I did, considering the finale, do you think I would be writing Zutara fanfiction?

Zuko woke up first as usual. He looked out his window at the sunrise before stretching widely and stepping out of bed. He washed the morning breath from his mouth, shaved his stubble and peach fuzz, made his bed, and cleaned his face. When he walked outside, he knew his companions were just waking up. He sat over by the edge of the temple, thought about it, then moved at least twelve feet away from the ledge.

_' I don't need Katara having an 'accident' while i'm peacefully gazing at the sunrise'_

Zuko gazed at the extravagant colors of the beautiful sunrise as he absorbed the power and strength it gave him. He started to hear movement around the gaang's dining area, then talking. He heard the voices of his friends Aang, Toph, Sokka...

He began to stand up to join them.

He heard Katara.

He sat back down and continued to find comfort in the colorful sky.

It's not that Zuko was scared of the waterbender, oh no, that wasn't it at all, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with her yelling at him for no reason. He knew Katara hated him, and he knew why. He didn't need it all to be yelled in his face reminding him of his betrayal to not only her, but his Uncle as well. He had betrayed her and this is how he is to be punished for making her suffer. Zuko had been able to gain the trust of all her companions but she refused to forgive the firebender for his past wrong doings.

Zuko heard Katara ring the breakfast bell; he rolled his eyes and let out a groan of frustration before getting up to go to breakfast. He walked over to the dining area slowly, the gaang's conversations getting louder and louder as he got closer.

Everyone looked at him with bright smiles and told him 'Good Morning' before returning to there previous conversations, well, except Katara. Katara had her back to him preparing the last of the meals which, apperantly, this morning was vegetable soup. He sat quietly between Aang and Suki as he waited to get breakfast. He heard the chattering of who could only be Momo and watched as he made his way stealthily over to one of the bowls. He watched, disgusted, as Momo began to lick one of the bowls, drool running down his tongue into the contaminated soup. He grimaced as the lemur snuck away, just as Katara turned around. Zuko would have to warn the person who got the cantaminated soup bowl. Katara passed around the bowls and as Zuko received his meal. He looked down to see saliva and bitten vegetables in his bowl.

_'Of course' _he thought_ 'did she plan this or something?' _he wondered as he glared at the bowl in disgust.

"Is something wrong?" he heard a voice ask him. He looked up to see Katara glaring at him from accross the table.

"N-no" he said caught off guard "Nothing's wrong, it's jus-"

"If you don't like my cooking, you can just go make your own food for all I care!"

"No! it's just-!"

"What? Is vegetable soup to good for the prince of the firenation? Oh, or should I say _banished _prince"

"What is the matter with you, you ps-"

"WILL YOU TWO GUYS QUIT IT!" Toph yelled at them standing and slamming her first on the table.

Her face relaxed and she sat down peacefully. "It's hard to eat a peaceful meal with you guys flirting with eachother so loud, it's making me sick AND giving me a head ache" she said calmly before flashing a small smirk.

"FLIRTING?" Katara screamed in rage.

"TOPH!" Aang yelled rising out of his seat

"Ahh, shut it Twinkle Toes." she said before making the earth slide beneath his feet causing him to fall back into his chair.

" I would NEVER flirt with or date _Katara_!" He said outright disgusted and stated her name as if it were a disease. "She is a water tribe peasant! My current family would never except her, and my heirs would have watertribe blood tainting the royal family blood line, THEN ruining my LATER family too, not to mention she's a CRAZY WITCH!" He said clearly angered.

But he immediately regretted his words and looked over at Katara. For a second she had an expression of hurt on her face which quickly tranformed into one of anger and fury.

"Oh yeah! Well my family wouldn't except you either!" She said trying to get revenge "They would never accept my going with a pompous, spoiled, arrogant, heartless, jerk like YOU"

"Katara I-"

"Not that it will ever matter!" She said fiery fury burning in her ocean blue eyes

"Because I would NEVER date you in A MILLON YEARS!"

**-=-8 years later-=-**

Zuko and Katara were on a couch in the royal firenaton palace making out.

Katara stopped

"I can't believe it" she said

"What?" Zuko asked just wanting to continue kissing "That we're getting married?"

"No" she replied " That I have to tell my family we're getting married"

Zuko flinched

"Oh yeah, that"

"Sokka is gonna FREAK! Dad is gonna try to kill you!"

Zuko glared at her, Katara ignored him and continued rambling

"And oh gods Toph is gonna be all like 'I told ya so' and Yue knows what AANG is gonna do"

She started biting her nails and pacing back and forth before Zuko took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it before kissing it.

"It's all gonna be alright" he said softly trying to calm her down.

"Easy for YOU to say!" she said smirking "Azula is in an asylum, Ozai is in prison, and Iroh and Ursa are gonna be ecstatic!" she stated lifting an eyebrow.

"Hey! I intend to tell Ozai. . . eventualy" he stated blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"uuuuughh" Katara sighed falling back into the couch leaning her head back in exasperation.

"At least were gonn have some beautiful steam babies." Zuko said smiling with an 'on the brightside' tone in his voice. Katara laughed before rolling her head over to the side to smile at him.

**A/N **AND THATS ALL FOR DAY 1 OF ZUTARA WEEK! Can't wait for tomorrow! Tomorrow's theme, CHANGE! Also, the reason this was published July 27th instead of 26th is because I posted it a wee bit after midnight since my story got deleted FOUR TIMES before I was finally ably to write it and post it successfully! I actually like this better than my first try so I guess everything happens for a reason!  
Also! For anyone who wondered if Zuko actually DID tell Ozai. He did. It went like this.

Four years later Zuko walks into the prison room holding the hand of his three year old daughter.  
"Daddy?" The little girl asked tugging on her father's robes "Where are we going?" she wondered, looking up at her father.

"We are going to see your Uncle Ozai" he said as he opened the door to get to Ozai's cell.

"Oh" Ozai stated hatred and disgust laced in his voice, he turned around to look at Zuko and the girl with blue eyes "What are YOU doing here with that abomination!"

"Don't talk to me and my daddy like that!" the girl lashed out at Ozai "You are the WORST uncle ever"

"What does she mean _uncle"_

"Ozai, this is my daughter Kaya"

"Why are her eyes blue then?" Ozai questioned studying the child.

"I am married to Katara of the water tribe and-"

Ozai's eyes widened

"YOU ARE MARRIED TO A WATER TRIBE PEASANT ! YOU HAVE DARED TO TAINT ROYAL BLOOD!"

"I AM YOUR FIRE LORD AND YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME WITH RESPECT!"

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND I WILL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

"YOU ARE NO LONGER A FATHER TO ME! IROH IS! YOU ARE ONLY KAYA'S UNCLE BECAUSE YOU ARE IROH'S BROTHER"

"I HELPED GIVE YOU LIFE! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FIRE LORD AND A SHAME TO YOUR NATION!"

"THE FIRENATION IS DOING BETTER THAN EVER **WITHOUT **KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND LOOK WHERE YOU ARE! ROTTING IN A PRISON CELL! AND I'M THE SHAME?"

Ozai only glared at him. They both just stood there and glared at eachother for a few minutes.

"Just thought you'd know" he said before walking away after picking up his scared daughter and holding her in his arms after brushing some of her wavy black hair out of her pale white face.

"Goodbye Uncle" she said to Ozai glaring

The door shut closed

"Goodbye Kaya" he whispered to the ground.

Thank you guys SO much for reading and I hope you will read tomorrows prompt too (technically today considering the time)! Hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review telling how you feel about this. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! Happy ZUtara Week!

Keep on Reading


	2. Prompt 2: Change

**Hey Everybody!** **I'm back for Zutara Week! So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I went to a sleepover so I couldn't! Also, am going to leave for sleep-away camp on Friday and I need tomorrow to pack! So I am going to upload all the prompts today! If you want to read each chapter everyday instead of all at once so that it will feel more like Zutara week, be my guest! It will make me feel like i'm actually doing something right! Hope you enjoy my prompt ideas!**

**This takes place in between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders episodes. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! But if I did, those Kataangers would be pretty angry. **

Katara arose from her bed with a yawn. She hopped out and followed through with her daily routine.

Wake up

Get Cleaned Up

Wake up The Duke and Teo

Make Breakfast

Watch Aang and Zuko firebend

Make Lunch

Watch Aang and Toph earthbend

Practice Waterbending alone

Practice Waterbending with Aang

Make dinner

Tuck The Duke in for bed

Wash up

Go to bed

After Katara finished going over her mental schedule, she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She then woke up Teo and The Duke and walked out to the dining area to make breakfast!

_'Same old same old' _Katara thought, bored _'You'd think traveling with the Avatar would be more exciting'_

She sighed before continuing to make breakfast for her friends, and Zuko. She looked through the cupboards that were intricately designed with air bending symbols but found that they were all completely empty.

_'Uh oh' _Katara thought 'I guess I'll have to go buy somemore supplies'

Katara frowned "Hooray! Im going to the market!" She exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm "What an _interesting _change in schedule"

She approached the gaang to tell them the news.

"You guys" she started "we are out of supplies, so I must go to the market to by more." She sighed. Here it comes. . .

"Breakfast will be late this morning"

"WHAT!" Who else but Sokka exclaimed, horrified. "But Katara, I'm starving"

Katara rolled her eyes "Well Sokka if your so hungry you can go lick the lint and dust bunnies from the insides of the kitchen cabinets."

"But-"

"Now i'm going to the market to buy some food. I'll try not to take to long" she stated. Katara turned on her heel and walked off in the direction of the market.

"WAIT!"

"What now Sokka!" She exclaimed turning around to glare at him.

"Do you have your waterskin? Are you sure you'll be ok going out alone?"

"I'll be fine Sokka. Yes, I have my waterskin and my bag." Katara said touched that Sokka cared and annoyed he didn't think she could handle herself.

"Ok Katara but remember we're in a war right now." He stated, worry easily heard in his voice. "Here" he said, tossing her his boomerang "Keep it just in case"

"Sure Sokka, ok" she said, catching the boomerang.

Then she set off.

At the market, she bought fruits, vegetables, meats, but she couldn't find any spices.

_'Hmmm'_

She looked around and saw a large department shop.

_'I wonder if they sell spices in there'_

And sure enough, they did.

She was waiting on line at the register when she felt an extremely warm presence behind her

_'A firebender'_

She popped the cap off of her waterskin and drew some liquid from it then turned around so fast she almost gave Zuko whiplash.

She saw that his arm was reached out to tap her and then she relaxed her posture. She was getting weird looks from people. She gave Zuko her dirtiest look.

"It's not safe to sneek up on me"

"I didn't even say anything!" He said defensively

"Whatever" she said giving him one last glare before turning around.

"What are you buying anyway." Curiosity heard in her angry voice.

"Candles, to help Aang meditate." he stated

"Oh" she said.

_'Innocent enough answer' _she thought

"You better not try to burn him while he has his eyes closed to meditate" she stated calmly with a hint of warning in her voice"Or i'll have to kill you"

"I know, i've been told" stated Zuko

Katara blushed

"Oh, ok, good, and..dont you forget it"

There was an awkward silence until Katara finally made it to the frot of the line after what felt like an eternity.

She placed her items on the counter as the cashier counted the amount of the spices and their costs.

That will be 3 silver pieces and 8 copper pieces.

Katara took 4 silver pieces before slowly redirecting her gaze over in Zuko's direction.

Zuko felt Katara's gaze on him and he looked over at her and raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"Do you have any change."

"Oh, uh sure, i think so"

He dug around in his pocket before taking out a bunch of copper pieces.

He handed them to her. But in that exchange of coins there was a catch of the eyes, brush of the hands, and the spark of a touch.

Katara drew back her hand in surprise still staring at him.

She felt her cheeks get hot, butterflies in her stomach, and a tingle in her hand.

"Uh, heh heh, did you ligtning bend me or something" she said blushing and laughing nervously.

"I didn't, I swear"

They stared at eacother for a while.

"What?" Zuko asked pretending not to know what she acting so weird for.

"N-nothing, um th-thanks for the...the...change"

She just realized how amazingly golden his eyes were. Her eyes widened. She quickly whipped around, paid the cashier, and ran out the shop feeling Zuko's gaze burn into her back the whole time.  
She ran for what felt like about a mile before stopping and glancing back in the direction she had come.

_'Well that was strange' _

She caught her breath and then started to walk back to the temple.

_'What was that? I felt a spark when our hands touched and I got butterflies and I blushed! That is NOT the way to act around an enemy'_

_'That was a change in character' _she told her self confused. Yes, it was definitely a change, a big change, a confusing change.

And she stayed cofused. When they hugged after they found Yon Rha, when they saw the cave scene at the play, when she retreated from Aang's kiss at the Ember Island play, when he saved her from the fallig rocks, when she saved him from falling, when he jumped in front of the lightning for her, when she felt sad when she found out him and Mai were back together after the war and didn't know why, and even when she kissed Aang in Ba Sing Se after the war. All those time, and many more, she was confused.

That change haunted her for a long time. It was one of the worst changes she had ever experienced in her life. And at the same time,

one of the best.

Thats all for 'changes'! Hope you enjoyed it! It is 1:01 in the morning and I am waking up early tomorrow. That means, I am just about ready to go to bed. I dont really like this one as much as the last but, meh, it's pretty original right. I like the change like money and change like situation thing though so that also gained some points with me. I still have to write Pain though so go click on 'next' and here you go!


	3. Prompt 3: Pain

**Hey! You probably JUST read Change so yeah, you know the deal. **

**This is post-series**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar. **

The Spirit World is almost perfect! You don't usually cry, your not angry, you dont show many feelings of depression, you don't frown, you don't feel pain!

But Kya did. She frowned as she looked down at the earth watching her daughter and son progress through thier lives. Sokka's life was perfect. He lived in a nice big home since he was one of the saviours of the world and the son of Chief Hakoda, he had a beautiful wife that he loved dearly, and his wife was 8 months pregnant with a baby! Unfortunately, Katara's life, not so perfect.

She was doing it again.

Some randome nights, Katara would go to the bathroom in the middle of the night to cry. She would cry because she lived for other people's happiness; she would cry because she could never be happy herself; she would cry because when she wanted to stay put and rest, she had to travel around as the Avatar's wife; She would cry because she could never be with the man she loves. She just didn't love Aang the way he thought he did her. Not that her opinion matters. For she was forced to forever be claimed as the Avatars prize. She wanted more than that, but she couldn't get it.

Those moments, when the gaang would go visit Zuko in the firenation. And they had those few moments. Those very, VERY few moments of pure bliss. Those moments when Katara was 100 percent sure that she was irreversably in love with Zuko, ad knew the feelings were mutual. She loved those moments! And hated them. For they were only short moments, where she would have dreams that would never come true, and nightmares that would. Then, she snapped back to reality. And it would all come crashing down. And she would cry.

And Kya would just sit in the Spirit World, sitting there, watching her. She didn't know why she still did it Because it didn't just make her sad or make her feel bad for her daughter. It hurt her. It was... painful. And who could endure the pain of watching there daughter suffer and not be able to do anything. Oh, the pain.

**A****/N Not bad! Just showing the pain Kya is feeling as she watches Katara on earth. Hope you liked it! I will try to upload all the rest of the prompts tomorrow since I am going to camp! I hope you enjoy my prompts so far and will continue reading. Zutara Week is so much fun! I wish I could have jumped in earlier! But I didn't know about it until AFTER Zutara Week last year! I hope they do another one next year! I would definitely participate again! It is now 2:02 and I have to be up by 8:00. LOL! time for bed!**


End file.
